miketurretfandomcom-20200215-history
Abandoned by Disney but Google translated
The kitchen was equal ... you can imagine what to eat, and hatred, and all facilities facilities, without costs. The vessels wounded, is the bells, broke in pieces the doors of all things, struck him with his. For example, he says, the old everywhere in the urine should be avoided. Category:Google Translate But in a great lion, and cool off, which requires not only an empty space on the shelf on the shelf is the bearer of news. The horses are mixed with animal maybe slitting flesh, and stayed for a while when I realized they were running. A hook fixed have changed completely, and slow of motion but would be so small that he could not see them. I thought that I would be adjacent to the conclusion that there is a link to my hat and carefully stopped, but still began to change seconds. Of the baths from the same conditions in the whole process. Island resort as a storehouse of the economy and consumer overcame, and many others. Not so much for a long time to drink the water of a low-Inches, and by there, there was a rancid .They were already in the space of a huge Freezer go not very far upon the top, with pomegranates: and in a shelf of a vacuum of space. And their heads were hung to the ceiling, probably by hanging him on cuts of meat, and he stood in the midst of, and not for a moment, and were bowed down: she regarded it. in the same state, in another warm place. For example, a resource of Treasure Island, when one of the porcelain containers methodically, cooks and conveniently up to it. There is about half an inch free, stinking puddles of water trash on the floor, do not stay there for long. What is strange is that in the toilets and sinks (Bidets in the ladies' room, and so it is established) that it takes care of all the space, and any of them works. Because you closed your tested water many years ago. Although it was like a whisper, my own breathing probably reverberated in the silence, or just another fall of the sound of running water, and thought of strokes in the mind, so it sounded like ... 1: "I did not think so." 2: (short answer, unknown) 1: "I did not know, I did not know". 2: "Your father told you." 1: WHAT IS THE WHOLE BY ABDEN? I know it sounds ridiculous. I'm just telling you what I've been through, why I thought it might have gone in that room or worse, some hobos who had hidden there and probably tied me up. At palace entrance gates, I thought I had not found anything extra and I had missed the trip. As I looked outside, I saw something interesting on the farm that I apparently had lost. Something that would give me at least one thing to show all my problems, even if it was just a picture. There was a lively statue of a python, maybe twenty feet tall, flushed up and "sunbathing" on a pedestal in the middle of the area. It was almost time for the sun to start setting,so the light fell to the object in LIFE in the image. I went to the Pitona and put it in the picture. I'm standing in my teeth and I'm rising up. I came to find the details of your face.Slowly python lifted his head, looked me straight in the eye, turned to feet, fields and trees. All eighty feet. Top it disappeared into the forest before long tail. Disney had left all the exotic animals on the ground. just to the right of the settlement map "Reptile House" had. I should have known. I'm gonna read about the sharks in Treasure Island and they're gonna do it. I was puzzled, completely stupid. My mouth was closed and closed for years. I've blinked a few times, and I'm back at the palace. Although completely gone, I never had a chance and I took the right path to building. She took me a few years ago. At this point, a bit like a jelly. Of course, there is no place to sit in the bathroom. I felt better. I f e l t b e t t e r . The staircase was far from the front. I painted the metal once again with the slogan "WHAT IS THE WHOLE BY ABDEN". I put them on the stairs.The steps go down below ground level. With my camera lamp as a flashlight, I could see that the steps box ended up in a padlock metal mesh door. A sign on the door ... A real sign ... "MASKOTS ONLY! THANK YOU!". Therefore, he educated my souls for two reasons. One, only one mascot zone would probably have some interesting things for days ... Two are still locked in place. Nobody had gone there. Do not vandalize, do not rob, nobody. This was actually a place where I could "scout" and maybe find something interesting to take or use to play immorally. I agree with myself that I think it's okay to get everything I've come to the palace - hello - "abandoned". It did not take much time to unlock. Yes, it's actually wrong. It did not take much time to break the metal plate on the wall where the padlock was fixed. Time and maturity had made the most of my work, and I could bend enough to remove the metal sheet from the wall - there was nothing that nobody seemed to think about, or I could not do it then. . The Mascots-Only area was fantastic and a very welcome change from the rest of the building I saw. For the first one, every second or third fluorescent light is lit despite random blinking and bleaching. In addition, nothing has been stolen or broken, although age and exposure were definitely hurt. There were laptops and pens on the tables, there were bells ... even on the wall. it was an hour full with a full-time card. The chairs were scattered and there was also a small picnic area with old statically filled TV and rotten long food and looms.When I did my research, I was saved because I felt great electrical noise. The flood waters suddenly burst, and they rushed forward and entered as something else. It took a second time to change my eyes, and it seemed that the light would continue to shine until all the lights went off ... but as I thought it would come to this critical situation, the lights were a bit angry and arduous. The room was like me as I likened it. Many Disney clothes have been placed on the walls, and they have been fully integrated as unusual cats from unseen invisible animation. There are many clothes aprons and "traditional" clothes on the hangers behind. I found a stranger, and what I wanted to portray directly, was a Mickey Mouse cloth in the middle of the room. Unlike other clothes, he was in the middle as a victim of murder. The brain in the hat was corrupt and deleted, which was formed by empty patches. The hardest thing, however, was just a blanket. It was like a bad picture of a real Mickey Mouse. Dark when it must be white and white when it must be dark. His red overalls are blue. he view was comprehensive enough that I already put it to another photograph. I take pictures of fashion hanging on the wall. Angle, high angle down, side views to show a full range of different cartoon princesses, some with plastic eyes removed. Then I decided to shoot. Only one of the heads on the characters on the floors is dirty and dim. I h i t t h e t o p o f D o n a l d D u c k ' s suit and "gently" removed it so it would not fall into my hand. When I looked at the broad face, the loud head blow made me loud with horror. I looked down between my feet and between my shoes a human skull. I fell from the top of the machine and was divided into two parts inside me. Just dump your face and break up still staring at me. I go to the duck straight, expecting to move to the door. When I stood in the door, I looked at the skull on the ground. The digital camera screen only displays dead pixels in the shape of a thing. It was a perfect silhouette of Mickey's costume. When the camera moved in my unsteady hands, the dead pixels spread, the screen was hidden where Mickey's scheme was moving. Then the camera is dead. I went blank, quiet and ... broken. I looked at Mickey again Said in a low-pitched voice, but perfectly executed by Mickey Mouse, "Do you want my head to go?" He started shooting at his head, wasting his worn, dirty bullets in his neck with impatient movements like claws. like a wounded man trying to free himself from a mask... While he tore his fingers in the neck ... a lot of blood ... Lots of thick blood and yellow ... I turned around when I heard tears of tears of dust and cloth ... I wanted to run away. Above the door from this room I saw the last message hidden in metal with bones or nails ... "Abandoning God" I have not received photos from the camera. I never wrote a blog article on this. After I ran away from that place, I ran away for the sake of reasonable security, if not in my life. I knew why Disney did not want anyone to know about this place. They did not want anyone like me to enter. They didn’t want something like that to exit.